Illusion of the heart
by Dawninglight2000
Summary: I know I'm in the middle of Twin Warriors, but I came up with this bored one day in studyhall. Dais finds his love in a mortal.
1. Illusions of the heart

Disclaimer: Don't own Dais but I do own everyone else that is not mentioned in the series. Don't own Santana either. The Lyrics are from their Super Natural CD. The song is Wishing it Was.

_Beauty and grace is what touches me most…_

Dais watched Rose as an illusion of a tree. He had been watching her grace her presence on the mortal realm for a while now. For the past four years, since she was sixteen. He never planned on letting Cupid's poisoned arrow hit him, but somehow it did. Rose's grace had filled his viewing mirror from the Nether Realms while he was duking it out with Sehkmet. Of course the Warlord of Venom said something; Dais promptly decked him unconscious and threw him out of his room.

_Good times can put me into fear_

I always feel safe when things are bad

So I cannot let you come near…

Now, as a tree or a wall or something, Dais watched her. Each day passing he felt the strange sensation in his chest grow stronger. He hated himself for it. Love was something that never touched him. Why now? After so long without experiencing life on the mortal realm it decided to show it's ugly face? As much as Dais tried to fight it, he just felt himself slipping farther and farther down the painful path of love.

Rose was talking to her friends. She seemed upset, crying over a current lost boyfriend. Dais sneered. Caleb was never good enough for her. He was always breaking his promises to her. Seeing Rose's pretty face turn from it's usual happy expression to its current heart wrenching look made Dais want to find Caleb and show him what pain meant. But no, he had to stay here and try to comfort Rose, even if she didn't know he existed. He silently begged her to stop crying. He hated to see her cry. He wanted to go up and hold her, tell her he wasn't worth her love. But he couldn't. She didn't know who he was.

_It seems that I thrive on the dark side_

of things

I always feel alive when the death bell

rings

Now you come and bring out the tears 

in me…

Not being able to bear seeing her cry anymore, Dais vanished back to the Nether Realms. He effectively punched a stone wall down to vent out his frustrations. He walked into the place her called home. It was an old shrine, but it was the only place where his viewing mirror worked properly. Whether it was an Ancient's power or something else, he didn't know or care as long as he got to see Rose when he couldn't go to her realm.

He laid on the makeshift bed and laced his hands behind his head. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have Rose there with him, holding her in his arms. Then he made a face at himself. Him and Rose? Not in this life. He has been considered dead for several centuries now. And he could never adjust to the mortal realm. How could he? He was just a shade, practically something transparent when it came to her. He let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes.

There was a knock at the door. Kale came in before Dais even answered. "Dais, where have you been? Kayura's been looking all over for you."

_Pain never makes me cry, but happiness_

does

It's so strange to watch your life walk by

Wishing it was.

Wishing it was more like a fantasy

Where every day surprises me

Wishing it was

Dais simply scowled at Kale. "Go away. Kayura can hold on a few more hours while I take a nap."

Kale smirked. "What's the matter Dais? Get turned down by the mortal?"

In an instant Dais had slammed Kale up against the wall, holding him by his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I suggest you leave before I kill you." He released Kale.

Kale rubbed his throat and glared at Dais. "So it is true, you have fallen for a mortal. Forget it Dais, you couldn't be with her."

Dais couldn't restrain himself from slugging Kale. "Shut up. You wouldn't know anything about it."

Kale left. Dais returned to the viewing mirror. Rose was now doing schoolwork. Probably to get her mind off of Caleb. Every now and then she'd grab a tissue. Dais touched the portal lightly, causing the image to flicker. Damn that Caleb! How could he have done that? It wasn't right, there was no logic in it. With a resentful sigh, Dais lay back on the bed and closed his eyes for a nap, imagining Rose besides him.

_This feeling won't cause I_

cannot survive

I tell you I've been here before

When it's moving this fast

It's a matter of time…

Dais was awakened by cold water being sprayed on him. Dais sat up, shivering and spitting out water. He glared at the water bearer. Sehkmet was holding a bucket. "About time, lover boy. Thought that this should cool you off some. Now get up, we've got a meeting to attend to."

Dais wrung out his hair. "Go drowned yourself, snake boy." He said irritably. He went to the castle where Kayura now stayed. Throughout the meeting, which was of almost no importance to Dais, the Warlord of Illusion stared out the window. What did he really care about Kayura confiscating the Warlords armor due to hell and havoc on the world above they were causing? He didn't need it. After it was over, Kayura asked to speak with him alone.

"I hear that you have actually fallen for somebody, Dais," she said. "I didn't think that was possible for you."

Dais didn't answer her. He continued looking out the window.

"You have yet to introduce yourself, haven't you?" Kayura put the kanji orbs into a pouch.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Dais. "It really isn't any of your business."

"You're right, it isn't. But I just want to give you some advice: Talk to her! Love can be reached if you're willing to go to extraordinary heights for it." Kayura went to lock up the Kanji orbs.

_One of us walks out that door…_

Dais spent the rest of the day wandering aimlessly. He was thinking hard of what Kayura told him. There was a war going on between his head and heart, trying to decide whether he should actually talk to Rose or not. He knew everything about her. But she knew nothing of him. How would that work? Perhaps he should ask one of the Ronins…

A few moments later he was a Ryo's house, he was going to go in when he heard Ryo talking to somebody. He was talking to Rowen, by the sounds of it. Dais decided to go talk to one of the other Ronins. He didn't feel like explaining what was going on to two people at once. He wasn't going to ask Kento either. Neither of them got along very well and Kento would just laugh at him. Wait a minute, Cye. He was always reading those romance books and had a way with the ladies. He vanished from Ryo's yard and appeared next to Cye.

Cye had been reading, of course, and was so deep into the novel he didn't hear Dais show up. Dais cleared his throat to get Cye's attention. Cye promptly jumped ten feet into the air and dropped his book.

"Dais! How many times do we have to tell you guys? Knock before entering!" Cye picked up his book. "What do you want?"

"I want to know how to talk to a girl."

Cye's mouth dropped. "You…want to talk to a girl? Oh wow…this is new."

_It seems that I thrive on the dark side_

of things

I always feels alive when the death bell

rings 

Now you come and bring out the 

tears in me

Dais listened intently as Cye tried to explain how to get a girl to notice you and talk to one. One method was to randomly go up to her and start flirting. Another was just to start sending letters telling her how beautiful she was or how he felt. By the time Cye was done, Dais's mind was reeling. 

"So, who is she?" asked Cye. "Is it Kayura?"

Dais made a gagging noise. "Hell no! It's not her. That's Kale's secret love. Rose lives in the here in the mortal realm."

Cye choked on his drink. "Rose? You mean Rose Miramatsu?"

Dais nodded. "Why?" he asked, not liking the way Cye was reacting.

Cye shook his head. "Nothing. She just got over a bad break up, that's all."

Dais nodded again. "I know. Thank you, Torrent." And before Cye could ask how Dais knew, Dais vanished.

He made himself an illusion again, so he wouldn't frighten her. He was a wall, facing her and watching as she finished up her schoolwork. It wasn't that late, but as always, it was darker then midnight outside and the lights were on. The shallow yellow light dimly scattered across Rose's room. The room had a desk, a bed, a dresser with a mirror and a computer, but otherwise bare. Dais remembered the mirror being filled with picture of Caleb. Now they were in the trash. He tried to bring himself to speak to her, but again his courage failed him.

_Give this some thought_

And I'm sure you will know

This is the way it must be

Emotions will rise, emotions will flow.

Hours past and Still Dais couldn't do it. He left the room as she went to change for bed. He couldn't dishonor her that way. About ten minutes later he saw her light go out. He went in and saw her settle for sleep. Able to now hide in the shadows, he stood at the edge of her bed, listening to the sound of her breathing. He waited for her breath to become regular. Then he sat on the edge of her bed to be by her side. Dais gently pulled a strand of hair out of her face, being careful not to wake her. The moonlight fell onto her face causing it to glow softly. Dais felt his heart beat pound against his chest.

"Rose…" he whispered. "Don't let that fool Caleb bother you. He doesn't know what he lost today. You weren't meant for him. You were meant for somebody deserving of your beauty, even if it isn't me. I love you, Rose." 

Her face became somewhat more serene then it had been and she smiled slightly. Dais leaned over her and kissed her forehead lightly. Then he stood and vanished, having said his peace.

_You bring out the tears in me._


	2. Illusions of the heart part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dave Matthews or any of the Ronin cast. I do own Rose. The song is entitled Crash into Me.

_You've got you ball_

You've got you chain

Tied to me tight tie me up again…

Dais had taken to wandering the city, letting himself be seen by other mortals. He was wearing blue jeans and a tie-dye Jerry Bear shirt instead of his normal Nether Realm clothing. He has his thumbs hooked into his pockets. Dais was in a generally bad mood, mostly with himself. He had failed again to tell Rose he existed. That and he was lost. _How do mortals get their way around like this?_ He wondered, resisting the urge to vanish into thin air to reappear at Cye's. He needed some more help and he was kicking himself for not having courage.

He rounded a corner, not looking where he was going. The next thing he knew he was knocked to the pavement. Dais was about to give whoever it was a very rude comment when he looked up and saw who it was: Rose.

"S-sorry R- err ma'am," he stammered, feeling his heart pound in his chest. _Moron!_ He chided himself.

She smiled and helped him up. "Totally my fault. I was thinking about something and wasn't paying attention." She looked at him closely. "Have we met before? I have a feeling I heard your voice before."

"I don't think so," Dais said slowly, voice steadier. _Well, you haven't met me._

"Really? Oh well, my name is Miramatsu Rose."

_Uh oh, I don't have a last name…_ "Mourri Dais," Dais answered, using the first name that popped into his head.

"Mourri? Are you related to Cye?"

Dais nodded. "Err, yeah. Distant cousins." _Cye is going to kill me._ "I'm kinda lost, actually. I'm new in town and I'm trying to find his house. Could you show me where it is?"

_Who's got their claws in you my friend_

Into your heart I'll beat again

Sweet like candy to my soul

Sweet you rock and sweet you roll

Lost for you I'm so lost for you…

Rose would've had gladly taken Dais, but she was heading to Ryo's place for a get together. "If you wasn't to see Cye, he'll be there."

Dais nodded. "Ok." _Better talk to him before Rose does._

They took a bus to Ryo's house, which was out on the countryside. On the way, they talked about their lives, Dais making most of his up and mixing it with what he could remember from his mortal life. When they reached Ryo's place, Ryo answered and greeted them warmly, though seeing Dais appear by knocking at the door surprised him. Dais was meanwhile trying to get over his first bus ride as he went into the living room. So far, only Cye had showed. Cye was also shocked to see Dais there.

"Cye, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dais asked.

"Err…sure." He moved Dais to a separate room. "What's wrong? And this is not exactly the best time to show up…"

"Just pretend I'm your distant cousin and I'm visiting. Please?"

Cye smacked his forehead. "You told her that?!"

"It was the first name that popped into my head! I'm sorry!"

"Alight, alright. I'll tell the guys this. But you really need to—"

"Kento!" came Rose's voice as other Ronins entered the house.

"Hey! How's my girlfriend?"

Cye groaned. Dais had a really jealous look on his face as he turned his head towards the noise.

_You come crash into me_

And I come into you

I come into you

In a boy's dream

In a boy's dream…

A few days later. Dais was still wrecking down the old Dynasty walls with his fists. Since he and Kento first met he and Dais had been enemies, even after Tapla's downfall. Once again, Kento had out done him. Dais wasn't a happy person. Almost all the walls had been completely razed by Dais's fury.

He headed for his room and flung himself on the bed. The mirror flickered to show him Rose. Again Kento was with her. Dais turned his back to it; seeing them together made him sick to his stomach. He should have told her how he felt, how he had known her for the past four years. But he couldn't, he was too much of a coward.

The mirror began to glow brightly. Dais turned irritably to turn the damned thing off. To his astonishment, Rose was by herself. These days she never really was what with that annoying Hardrock hanging off her all the time. Presently she was walking in a park. Smiling, Dais went to meet her there.

He appeared some distance behind her, planning to call out her name before his courage failed him again. But then she shrieked as four people jumped her. Dais, enraged someone would dare touch her raced after them. He pulled one guy off her who was attempting to take off her shirt and slugged him across the face, knocking him unconscious. Another went to wail him for that, move, but Dais sent the unconscious person flying towards him. The third guy pulled out a knife and lunged at Dais, intending to skewer him on his. Dais grabbed the guy's fist half an inch before the knife stabbed him. Dais squeezed the wrist, smiling cruelly as he heard it snap in three different places. He then brought his knee up into the attacker's solar plexus and tossed him aside. He looked at the fourth one. "Are you going to try something too, or are you going to run like a smart moron?" The fourth took the second choice while his companions were getting up to flee for their lives. 

Dais turned to Rose, his only eye now full of concern. "Are you ok?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it. She was trembling.

"T-thank you," she said quietly. Then she burst into tears and buried her face into Dais's chest.

Dais held her, letting her sob and feeling warm tears wet his shirt. He stroked her hair comfortingly. He was in a state of surprise and shock. And he didn't know how to respond. This was something new to him. Despite the circumstances, he felt his heart beat livelier then it ever had at Rose's touch. All too soon she stopped sobbing and pulled away from Dais. 

_Touch your lips just so I know_

In your eyes, love, it glows so

I'm bare-boned and crazy for you

When you come crash into me, baby

I come into you

In a boys dream…

Dais walked Rose home. It was quiet. She was still trying to get over the fact that she had almost been raped and it wasn't Kento who saved her. Of course Kento couldn't, he had a saxophone lesson to go to and he didn't see it. And if Dais hadn't have been there…

They reached her house. Rose offered Dais some tea. Dais took up the offer. Why not? She might need a shoulder to cry on if she lost her nerve again. She made it and poured some into a mug for him. "I want to thank you again," she said.

Dais shrugged. "I couldn't just let that happen to you. A surprise attack with four against one really isn't a fair fight."

"Yet you stopped something horrible from happening."

Dais felt himself blush. "Well…Kento wasn't there to help out. I had to do something."

Assuming he knew that she was dating Kento through Cye, she sat down, sipping her green tea. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up at him. "I know where I heard your voice before."

_In a boy's dream…_

Dais had been trying to figure out how he used to be able to stomach green tea when she said that. "You do?" he asked, eyebrows raised. He kept a calm appearance, but inside he was jittery and felt like he had just eaten some deranged jumping beans.

_If I've gone overboard_

Then I'm begging you to forgive me

In my haste

When I'm holding you so girl…

close to me… 

"You were there the night Caleb broke up with me," she said. "You told me to forget about him."

Dais was now stumbling for something to say. To get himself to lie about that. But he couldn't find any excuses. He was so good at lying. Why couldn't he do it now? "Rose, I—"

"You helped a lot." She said. "You have no idea what you have done for me."

Dais lost composure. Emotions from fear to relief to confusion were apparent in his eyes. Should he tell her that he loved her more then his existence? Now seemed right… but then again… Before he could stop himself, he leaned across the table and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll always be there for you. Even when the whole world is crumbling and lost all hope, I'll be there."

_Oh and you come crash into me, baby_

And I come into you…

The phone rang. Rose excused herself to answer it, her face red. He heard Kento speaking loudly though he couldn't make out the words. Before Rose could come back, Dais vanished into the Nether Realms.

Serenity. That was his virtue. Yet all these centuries he had never truly felt it until now. He felt so much better, like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He would see her again, though not through the mirror. The next time, he was going to tell her.

_Hike up your skirt a little more and show the world to me_

Hike up your skirt a little more and show your world to me

In a boy's dream…In a boy's dream…

Cye dropped his book again as Dais popped out of no where. "Dais! For the last and final time—"

"Thank you, Torrent," said Dais sincerely.

Cye stopped mid-sentence. A thank you was something that he never expected from the Warrior of Illusion. "Huh?"

"I finally told her. And thanks to you, I knew what to say." Dais gave a rare genuine smile. "I'll let you get back to your reading." And he vanished.

Cye grunted. Warlords! He flopped back onto the couch and was just resettled back into the story line of _Hamlet_ when the phone rang. "Every blasted time…" he grumbled, getting back up to answer the annoying machine. He was tempted just to throw the thing out sometimes.

Back in the Nether Realm, Kayura was holding another meeting for the Warlords. She wasn't please with Kale and Sehkmet's behavior as of late. Dais was amused as he watched them get a severe tongue-lashing. Watching them cower and retort back was the perfect way to end the day. After it was done, went to check on Rose, in the guise of her wall again. She was talking on the phone to a friend, but she looked happier.

_Oh I watch you there_

through the window and I stare at you

you wear nothing but you wear it so well

Tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be…

She was again asleep. And by the looks of it, dreaming. The shadow of the moon reflected off her face, making her glow. She was an angel, to Dais's mind. She sighed in her sleep and turned her head, her long hair cascading down her face. Dais lovingly pulled it out of the way.

"Dais…" she mumbled.

Dais froze. Was she awake? No, her breathing was regular and deep. Was she dreaming about him?

_For you, for me, come crash into me._

"I'll be there for you Rose." He said softly.

"Promise?" she asked. So she was awake.

"Promise," he said. "Sweet dreams, my love."


	3. Illusion of the Heart part 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Fastball.... or milkyways.. (Yum!) or the Ronins/Warlords. 

I walked out of the school, feeling freedom at last. Finally! Summer vacation was here! I couldn't wait to get out of my school uniform and change into shorts and a tank top. It was hot out today, as it usually was during the summer months. Just for a brief period of relief from the head, I dump my books under a shady tree and lean against the trunk. My thoughts again for the thousandth time, wandered to the mysterious Dais.

__

Sometimes I feel

Like I am drunk behind the wheel...

Kento suddenly walks behind me and covers my eyes. "Boo! How was your day, Rose?" The lucky bum had been out of school for several years, graduating long before I did.

I shrug at his question. It was decent: invited to a few more parties then I had time for, no homework, and I had thoughts of Dais- err, Kento to keep me company. "Good I guess. Are we still on for tonight?"

Kento nods. "Yeah, of course! It's gonna be a wild party! Need a ride anywhere?"

"You can take me to Mia's if you want. I just need some help understanding my algebra."

Ok, that wasn't the full truth. I needed to ask Mia a question about Dais, how she knew him. I had asked earlier if she knew him, but she wouldn't answer me directly.

_The wheel of possibility_

Where ever it may roll...

He drops me off at Mia's giving me a kiss goodbye. I admit, I feel guilty thinking of Dais instead of Kento. Kento really is a big teddy bear, and really sweet. But Dais... has this... thing. I don't know how to describe it. Mysterious air, perhaps? Or was it the fact that I know somehow he's watching over me? He hadn't been there in the night as of late, but I can still feel it. Oh, how I hate quandaries! I couldn't just ditch Kento like that, not for Dais... Could I?

As these annoying thoughts raced through my brain I walked up to the porch. White Blaze was stretched out, gathering the heat of the sun contently. I scratched his stomach and he purred. "I take it Ryo's here too, huh kitty?" Blaze only yawned and moved out of the way so I could enter. Giving him one last ear scratch, I walked in, only to see Ryo ready to leave. He smiled at me as he walked out, calling White Blaze to join him in a race. The engine of his motorcycle revved, then disappeared.

I sigh as I take a seat at the table. Mia was working on something on her computer. I swear she never leaves that thing, not even to eat. She looks up and smiles. "Need help with your homework again, Rose?" I nodded and gave her the notes for the week. She read through them, then started to explain them to me, little by little.

Still, despite the deep concentration I put myself into, I thought of Dais. I mentally smacked myself six times before screwing up my courage to ask Mia. "Mia? Where have you seen Dais before? I know you say he's a cousin of Cye's but I really want to know."

Mia doesn't look up from my notes. "Ask Cye some time. He'll probably tell you."

_Give it a spin_

See if you can somehow factor in

You always know there's more then one way...

I left late. Mia and I got into discussing the theories of legends. The sky was already inky black. Remembering the last time I walked alone, I shiver. That was not an experience I hoped to soon go through again... I hurry so I'm not late meeting Kento.

Halfway back to my house, I felt his presence. It was distinct... something like lighting struck me every time he was near. "Hi, Dais," I said.

He appeared out of the shadows, as always. In his hand, he held a perfect white rose. He handed it to me without a word, seeming to take a pleasurable note that Kento wasn't here with me. My heart pounded as I took it from him. The way the light reflected on his skin was so thrilling. I smile I appreciation, afraid my words would ruin the moment. "Wish to walk me home?"

"I would be honored," he said. He took my arm and we started walking.

Oh, how I wanted to ask all the questions that flooded my mind! I felt unreasonably safe around him. It was something that I didn't feel around Kento. Was it because Dais had saved me from that gang, and not him? I would never know. I'm not sure if I wanted to know. "Who are you, really?" I wanted to ask. "Where do you come from? Why are you here?" Of course, I can't ask these. They may just pop the little fantasy bubble that had closed around us.

_To say exactly what you mean to say..._

He touches my shoulder as we approach my house. "Rose..." He started. He couldn't seem to finish. I wait patiently, but he seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'll see you some other time." He finished, not able to look me in the eye.

"Thank you for walking me home," I said. "I know we'll see each other again." 

Just at that moment, a car pulled in. Kento. Dais suddenly vanished. How did he do that??? It was so annoying! Why did Kento have to go and ruin this? I stick the flower in my door and walk up to meet Kento.

_Was I out of my head? Was I out of my mind?_

How could I have ever been so blind?

Months passed, us meeting in secret. Cye would only tell me Dais comes from another part of the world. It sounded as if Cye had a deeper meaning to it. I believed whatever it was. Dais indeed seemed to be from a totally different world. The more I thought of him, the more apart I drew from poor Kento. He couldn't figure out this change in me. In fact, we had a fight yesterday about going out or not. I wasn't honestly feeling well, and I guess Kento's patience finally snapped.

I felt horrible living two lives, but I couldn't help it. I did care for him. And Dais. It just happened to be Dais I was leaning towards. Damn my human heart!

_I was waiting for an indication_

It was hard to find...

I was taking a walk in a park. The same park that I figured out I was in love with the white-haired man. The same one where he-- Oh, knock it off Rose. Life isn't a soap opera. Or was it? It was a silly question, really. I wasn't paying attention, and almost knocked over Dais in my musings.

"You seem lost for thought," he commented, catching me before I fell off-balance.

I blushed, feeling a fire run up my arm where he touched me. "It's nothing. Sorry for running you over like that."

Dais smiled, my heart melted into a puddle. "You can run me over anytime."

I couldn't resist; I had to kiss him. I pulled him down towards me. He was surprised at this move, not expecting it. I wasn't either. Normally, I'm shy about the first move. But then again, this isn't the first move either...

_Doesn't matter what I say; only what I do_

I didn't mean to do bad things to you...

He pulled away, breathing heavy. "Rose... you really don't want to do this."

"And why not? You're all I ever think about." What was his problem?

"I- I'm not from this plane of existence." He suddenly blurted out.

Ok, this was a shocker. I took a step back, confused. 

_So quiet but I finally woke up..._

Dais looked ashamed. "I'm from the old Dynasty... we tried to take over a few years ago. I'm not Cye's cousin. I was once his enemy before Talpa's fall." He paused, voice choking. "... I am Dais... Bearer of the Armor of Illusion."

Now this was getting ridiculous. Talpa? He was just a legend! But perhaps that would explain some things that I've been wondering. No, it couldn't be. It was absolutely absurd! I felt like laughing at the idea.

However, this time, my intuition, no matter how strong it was about people, was wrong. Before I could say something about the apparent joke, people started to appear. People in armor?! No, this wasn't right! They all glared at Dais, who suddenly looked wary. 

One of the armored things started laughing. "You pissed Kale off one to many times, Dais."

Dais growled low and clenched his fist, his only eye narrowed. For the first time, I began to realize what he was telling me was true. I saw a flicker of something only possibly Ronins, for they must too exist, have seen. His clothes were suddenly placed by a purple and white sub-armor. I took a step back, not knowing what to do.

One of the armored people struck at Dais with an axe. Dais easily dodged it, bringing his fist up to the facemask. He threw the body into a batch of the people attacking him. It was only a matter of minutes before all the armor had been freed from its strange black mist that seemed to be holding it together. He was hardly phased from the attack and muttering something about "weak-minded fools." He looked over at me with an apologetic look, which quickly turned to one of horror/alarm.

I felt a cold metal hand go around my mouth and waist. _No! Please not again!_ I thought silently, fear tasting like rotten fish in my stomach. I heard a shout from behind us. Kento! He has come to help Dais! 

"Funny how unexpectedly Master Kale's plans turned out," laughed my captor, low enough for Dais to hear, but not Kento. "See you later." And I felt myself dissolve.

_If you're sad then it's time you spoke up too._

Woo hoo! Sorry it's late guys, but I had a severe writers block for this, then I lost my disk! I had to rewrite it. Hehhee... Trouble is brewing for Dais. 


End file.
